1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corneal surgery apparatus for ablating a cornea with a laser beam to correct a refractive error of an eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a corneal surgery apparatus for ablating corneal tissue by irradiating a cornea with a laser beam to correct a refractive error of an eye. There is also known a corneal topography apparatus (corneal shape measurement apparatus) for obtaining data on a corneal shape being the basis for data on corneal ablation.
Normally, corneal shape measurement is performed by the corneal topography apparatus while a patient is seated, and corneal ablation is performed by the corneal surgery apparatus while the patient lies on his/her back, so that it is often the case that the state of an eye of the patient at the time of the measurement and that at the time of the ablation are not the same. Therefore, when the corneal ablation data is to be found based on the corneal shape data obtained by the corneal topography apparatus, it is necessary to correct the data based on a comparison result between the states of the eye at the time of the measurement and at the time of the ablation.